The present invention relates to a system for transmitting the power of an engine to rear wheels of a motor vehicle.
In the power transmission system for rear wheels, the differential is disposed to permit one rear of wheels to turn at a different speed from the other, so that a motor vehicle may go round corners without skidding. However, since driving torques are equally transmitted to both wheels, such transmission system can not improve stability and driveability at cornering.